tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doubloons
Doubloons are the most common form of currency within the game. They are used to purchase items or trading goods, and can be used in player-to-player trade. Obtaining Being the main currency of Tradelands, doubloons are fairly simple to obtain through various means. Doubloons can be earned by the following: # Trading Cargo #* This is the easiest way to get lots of doubloons, however, this requires the purchase of Cargo from an NPC Trader, which in turn costs doubloons. #* If you are low on doubloons, the best way to get back on your feet is to join another players crew, that way you can use there ship and have other people help to buy some of the cargo, which allows for you to get more dbs safer. # Trading Player-to-Player #* If you have any other item that another player may want (Oak, Iron, etc) you can trade it, or 'sell' it to them for doubloons. (Make sure you find out a good price for the object from a third party first, or you may get jipped) #* Also note items with "Loyalty" in the name cannot be traded # Killing Opponents #*Any kill rewards doubloons, however you can only kill enemys of you team or if both players have their PvP set to 'All'. #*Just know that there are safe zones, and you can't kill there. #Sinking Enemy Ships #*Sinking a ship will give doubloons, varying on the type of ship.. #*If the ship is carrying cargo crates, you can pick them up (F Key) and sell them at a port, and you will get the money! #*The crates earn more money if sold from a further distance, EXP gain remains constant. #Collecting a Bounty #*In the game, players can set bounties on other players. If you kill a player with a bounty, you will get the normal money for a kill, plus how ever much the bounty is! #Buying with Robux. #*At any premium merchant you can get 100,000 doubloons for 1,000 robux, although this is not recommended as there are other easy methods of getting doubloons fast. Uses Given that Tradelands is a game all about trading, it'd be correct to assume that doubloons played a major role in running the game. The specific usage for the currency is very extensive, and provides a backbone of evaluation for almost all goods and items. Here are the general actions in which a player may need to spend doubloons. #Building ships #*All ships require doubloons to be built. (Except for the Combat Log) #Buying Cargo for Trading #*Though, if you successfully deliver the goods to another port you will be rewarded with profit. #Trading with other players #*You could offer doubloons for an item instead of bartering for it. #*You could be nice and offer them to a player in need, but there is no way to know if they really need help or if they are just greedy. #Buying items from shopkeepers #*Most items from shopkeepers cost doubloons. Category:Currency Category:Item Category:Starter